Citrus juice extraction on a commercial scale can be advantageously performed with a juice extractor including upper and lower cups that move relative to one another along a reciprocal path of travel. The sides of both the upper and lower cups typically comprise fingers that support a fruit so that it can be squeezed without bursting. The fingers of the upper cup interdigitate or intermesh with those of the lower cup.
An orange or other fruit can be fed, for example, to the bottom cup by a cam-operated feeding device. The upper and lower cups are then brought together so that the respective fingers of the cup intermesh and the fruit therebetween is accordingly squeezed. Sharp, typically circular, cutters are positioned in the top and bottom cups. As the cups move relative to one another, the fruit is pressed against the cutters. The cutters cut plugs from both the top and bottom portions of the fruit as the interdigitating fingers of the two cups mesh together.
The cutting of the plug from the top portion of the fruit promotes separation of the peel from the internal portions of the fruit (i.e., juice and pulp). The plug cut from the lower portion of the fruit allows the internal portions of the fruit to be forced down into a strainer tube positioned just below the lower cup cutter. The strainer tube, in turn, is positioned within a manifold.
Such whole fruit juice extraction is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,861; 5,992,311; 5,996,485; and 6,568,319, for example, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Moreover, various fruit feeding arrangements have been developed for juice extractors.
A typical extractor includes a plurality of fixed nozzles for cleaning fluid that extend upwardly from the bridge that mounts the lower extractor cups. Fixed upwardly extending nozzles are also provided closer to the lower extractor cups to deliver recycle water in this area. In addition, these nozzles are typically supplied by separate piping that runs external from the bridge. As the extraction process generates considerable peel and other debris, this debris tends to undesirably accumulate on any protruding structures within the extractor. Such accumulation requires the periodic shut down and cleaning of the extractor.